


Hayride to Hell

by danacas1101



Series: Holiday High [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Always in front of Wynonna’s whiskey, But made it fluffy, F/F, First Kiss, Halloween, High School, Nicole scares easy, Wynsita if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101
Summary: The gang goes on a haunted hayride for Halloween and it turns out, everyone’s favorite ginger has been keeping a tiny secret about why she always insists they watch Hocus Pocus every year instead of going on a scary adventure. Good thing she has a tiny Virgo to keep her safe.Aka the one where Waverly protects Nicole, someone punches Jigsaw, there’s kissing, and Wynonna goes all Wynonna.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Holiday High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087409
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123





	Hayride to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> As someone whose birthday is November 1, Halloween has always been a favorite holiday (candy one day and gifts the next was an epic duo as a kid) but I’m also a giant baby when it comes to horror and only watch as an excuse to cuddle. So, that’s how we landed with this fluffy Halloween one-shot.
> 
> The biggest of thanks to the greatest beta, B for telling me this was just fluffy enough and that she also liked Jigsaw getting punched.

“Alright nerds, listen up!”

Wynonna Earp’s hand slammed a flyer onto the table, red splotches made to look like blood splatter could be seen around the edges. She took her hand back to reveal cobwebs dangling from the corners, large gothic text with the words, “Purgatory’s Annual Hayride to Hell” written across the center.

The brunette’s lips curled into a smirk. “We officially have Halloween plans for Saturday.”

Everyone around the table took the flyer in, except for two. Nicole Haught’s eyes hadn’t left Waverly’s since she sat across from her earlier in the evening. Waverly’s warmly looked back, a slight red tint to her cheeks.

The two of them had been doing a lot of staring at each other over the last few weeks. Three weeks and four days ago there had been a moment, an almost kiss, between the pair when Waverly came out to Nicole. 

While Nicole had figured out she was a lesbian shortly after she had learned what the word meant -- followed by a rainbow filled coming out her freshman year of high school and Wynonna asking when she was getting another cat — Waverly’s bisexual awakening had taken a bit more time. 

If Waverly was going to be one hundred percent, really, truly honest with herself though she knew long ago what she would’ve probably been able to put a name on sooner if there had been more bisexual women represented in pop culture. 

As far back as she could remember, Waverly had always thought girls were pretty. However, that slight tug in her stomach, when some girls held her hand or sometimes when one put their head on her shoulder, was a feeling she never thought too much about. Or maybe a part of her was too scared, too afraid of what it might have meant. Especially because she got that same tug, the butterflies flying in her stomach, when it came to certain boys too.

It wasn’t until after Waverly had finally, _finally_ dumped Champ over the summer, right before her sophomore year of high school, that she realized that same feeling was one she was starting to have around Nicole. Sweet, loyal, always there for her Nicole, who she had been friends with for as long as she could remember. That friendship really became something special to Waverly on her first day of kindergarten.

Wynonna had run off as soon as the trio arrived at the elementary school. Tiny, nervous Waverly hung back, afraid of the unknown she was about to take on as she held on to her teddy bear like it was the most precious thing she owned. To 5-year-old Waverly, it was.

Nicole had seen the look though. The quivering lip that was the telltale sign of incoming tears, the fear across a young Waverly’s face. So Nicole intertwined their fingers and walked the brunette to her classroom, where she waited until Waverly put away her lunchbox and had found her seat. The first-grader did that every day for the first month of school and always left with a warm smile. Waverly never felt like a burden to Nicole, who would excitedly ask about her day as they walked back to the Homestead. 

So, when Waverly, ever the planner, had made a list with the order of people she was going to come out to, Nicole had been right towards the top. The redhead had taken the news exactly how Waverly knew she would have, with a kind smile and her hand held tight, a whispered, “Welcome to the club” and a sincerely asked, “Would you like to borrow some flannel or my rainbow flag for Pride this year?” She even thanked Waverly for trusting her with something so big. 

But it was the moment after Waverly had done it, the one that lingered in the air as both teens knew where this could be going, if one of them was willing to jump in first. The duo had kept blurring that thin line between being best friends or being something more all summer with every flirty wink, every touch that lingered just so, every night spent together on the couch, always ending cuddled together. 

The air changed in the room as Waverly’s fingers nervously moved up the path of Nicole’s arm, their touch light. Nicole’s eyes shut as she felt goosebumps appear, her breath quickened. Before either could say another word, or move another inch, Wynonna and her impeccable timing entered the room to ask if Waverly had done the thing and if they could go get nachos yet.

Since then, Waverly and Nicole hadn’t been able to be really alone for more than a few seconds. They both knew where that moment was headed, or where they both seemed to hope it would but couldn’t find the way to vocalize in anything short of an actual conversation. No, doing it over text wouldn’t have been good for either of them. Neither would doing it as they refilled snacks on a game night, knowing as soon as they started someone would interrupt them. 

So, for now, they shared longing glances, dimpled smiles and eyes that turned into half-moons to go with the blush that crept up, and they waited. 

“Yo, Haught Pants!” Wynonna snapped her fingers in front of the redhead. “Are you listening to the words coming out of my mouth?”

Waverly smirked while Nicole’s focus switched to the older brunette. She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you apparently have made Halloween plans for all of us. Thanks for asking if any of us were free, by the way.” 

Wynonna scoffed. “Haught Potato, you and I both know your plans would have consisted of eating too much candy and watching Hocus Pocus like you do every year.”

“Well, maybe,” Nicole blushed. “But, in my defense, it is a classic, essential Halloween film and you would’ve been on that couch with me complaining about how Allison could’ve done way better than Max and that Sarah was the hottest witch!”

“She’s not wrong,” Rosita laughed.

Wynonna pointed her finger at the two of them, her eyes narrowed. “Each of you can shut up.” 

Rosita clinked her glass with Nicole’s as the girls chuckled. Wynonna swatted at them both and continued. 

“Anyways, now that we know what we’re _not_ doing this year.” Wynonna took a sip of her whiskey soaked pop. “It’s supposed to be super scary and have chainsaws and dudes with blood coming out of their eyeballs. It’s so scary they make you sign a waiver that you can’t sue them if you like shit your pants or whatever.”

Jeremy picked up the flyer. He hesitated. “Um, Wynonna, the waiver is just to confirm you’re over 16 so you can go without a parent.”

“Zip it, algebra, close enough!” She forcefully grabbed the flyer back. 

“So,” Wynonna looked around the table. “Who’s in?”

A smug expression crossed Wynonna’s face as she took in each of her friends, her feet now up on the table, her eyes looking at them like a tiger about to catch its prey.

When no one spoke up she turned to Dolls first. 

“If you say no I’ll tell everyone at school what your _actual_ favorite movie is.” He sputtered, a very un-Dolls panic washed over his face, and replied, “Fine.”

Wynonna went to Jeremy next. “You’ll go because I tell you to.” She glanced at Doc, “So will you.” Both boys reluctantly nodded. She pointed at her next victim. 

“Rosita over here loves Halloween more than myself so she’s an easy yes.” 

“You wish I was that easy,” Rosita mumbled. Nicole and Waverly shared a questioning look. “But yeah, I love Halloween so I guess I’ll go since _someone_ cancelled my Hocus Pocus plans. You owe me a bag of Sour Patch kids though.”

“Ok, Scorned Woman, you’ll get your candy.” Rosita beamed. 

Wynonna focused her steel gaze on Waverly, when it suddenly turned soft. “Baby girl, please?”

“Why does she get asked nicely and without a threat?” Dolls yelled. 

Wynonna didn’t even bother to turn around as she replied, “Because she’s my sister, dumb ass.”

Dolls mumbled to himself as Wynonna fully focused on Waverly, who could barely keep her eyes on Wynonna when she just wanted to keep looking at Nicole, who looked a little paler than usual. And why did she look all sweaty? 

“Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, I’ll go.” Waverly dismissed her sister and tried to catch Nicole’s warm and lovely brown eyes.

“Perfect!” Wynonna clapped her hands together. Nicole jumped, clearly nervous. “Now Nicole will go too because you said yes.”

Nicole’s face got about as red as her hair. “What?! What’s that supposed to mean?”

Wynonna smacked her across the back. “It means, Red, my dear best friend, that whenever Waverly is involved you always say yes, which I take slight offense to as your best friend. But this time, it really worked in my favor.” 

That same smug expression grew across Wynonna’s face as she asked, “Now, what would everyone like me to bring in my flask for the hayride?” 

********************************************

As Doc left the back seat of Dolls’ truck he questioned the group. “Pray tell, how will we get through this and be able to sleep at night?”

Jeremy snickered but quieted quickly at Wynonna’s glare. 

The so-called Hayride to Hell didn’t really look like it was on its way to hell, unless hell was being surrounded by a bunch of people you went to school with, which, well, is its own kind of hell.

But the set-up itself was pretty pathetic if anyone was going to be honest, which Wynonna was not.

She turned around so her back was to the world’s saddest sign — the H in “Hell” was barely legible and the steamers that hung from it to look like flames looked more like something found at the birthday party for a 6-year-old. 

“Ok, so maybe all this.” Wynonna waved her arms behind her. “Isn’t as scary as the flyer indicated.”

As the older Earp was about to give a roaring speech about how inside it might actually be terrifying, she didn’t have to. The hayride’s latest victims, a handful of cheerleaders and football players from school, were now exiting the back of the tractor’s cart, the majority of whom looked rather pale and sweaty. 

Stephanie Jones had clearly been crying if the mascara lines running down her face were any indication. The York brothers both had fear in their eyes as they held tight to each other, much to the annoyance of the cheerleaders they had brought as dates.

“Ha! I knew it was scary!” Wynonna cheered, her fist pumped into the air. “Look at Champ.”

The group did. Champ’s eyes were wet, his varsity jacket rumpled, fear clear across his face. As he walked by the group, Wynonna went all Wynonna on him.

“Oh no, was the hayride too scary for lil Champ?” 

“No! I just got something in my eye.” Champ wiped at his face. A branch popped out as he continued walking, followed by a very loud scream. 

Wynonna cackled and rubbed her hands together. “This is gonna be fun.”

The brunette continued cackling as the group walked to get their tickets. Nicole waited for a second wondering what the hell she had just gotten herself into. If this had scared almost the entire football team and cheerleaders, and, she thought begrudgingly, even Champ, then she was going to be so screwed. 

Nicole often put on a brave face but deep down she was completely terrified as to what they were about to endure. She had liked Halloween just fine until about second grade. Then, the redhead’s dad took her on to a haunted adventure in the woods at much too young an age after she had begged and pleaded for him to let her go. Naturally, she had gotten about five steps in before they both realized this had been a horrible idea. He carried her the rest of the way out with her face tucked into his neck until they got back to the car.

Since then, this sort of thing just wasn’t her jam. It was simply nightmare fuel.

She pulled her burgundy beanie further down on her head as she tried not to replay that evening through her head. Nicole pushed her suddenly clammy palms into the pockets of her camouflage jacket and walked to catch up to the group. Wynonna, Rosita, Doc, and Dolls were already on the tractor cart when she got to the ticket line, right behind Waverly and Jeremy, who didn’t seem to notice her.

“Just get her ticket, Waves,” Jeremy whispered and elbowed her. “It’ll be cute. Maybe she’ll kiss you as a thank-you.”

Waverly said something Nicole couldn’t hear but her dimples popped out when Waverly asked for two tickets with her signature smile and wave.

That smile disappeared as she turned around to see Nicole, who had probably heard their entire conversation, standing right behind her, looking stupid hot in her camo jacket and ripped dark wash jeans with those stupid combat boots Waverly loved. 

“Oh, I, um,” Waverly stuttered while her cheeks got hot. “Um, I bought you your ticket, I hope that isn’t weird.”

Nicole started to say thank you when Waverly began to speak again. “And you don’t have to pay me back!” she shouted.

“Smooth,” Jeremy giggled as he walked to join the others.

Her eyes narrowed at his distancing figure. 

“Um, so, yeah, here it is.” Waverly handed Nicole the piece of paper, their fingers brushed. 

Nicole looked at her sincerely. “Thanks, Waves.” 

For a moment the redhead was able to forget the overwhelming fear building up inside her as she stared into those hazel eyes. 

Someone’s loud scream brought Nicole back to reality though. She looked around haphazardly in a way that she hoped was smooth, it was not. Waverly had definitely noticed.

“Hey, you ok over there?” Concerned eyes roamed across Nicole’s face. 

“Yup, sure am. Let’s skip-a-doodle out of here and get on the ride.”

Waverly went to reply but Nicole and her freakishly long legs were already on their way to the back of the hayride. The brunette quickly moved after her and got up the stairs. Nearly every seat was taken -- including the first few rows where most of their group was. Waverly found Nicole towards the back, an open seat right next to her. 

She took a steadying breath as she approached Nicole. _Just take the seat, Earp, don’t make it weird._

“Hey stranger, this seat taken?” Waverly said to Nicole, finger guns locked and loaded. _Or make it totally weird._

Nicole relaxed slightly as she looked at Waverly with her finger guns and genuinely laughed. 

“Of course not, Waves, wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.” Even in her panicked state she could still make the brunette blush.

Waverly sat down, thighs pressed up against each other, as the driver hit the gas. Nicole tried to remember everything about yoga breathing Waverly had taught her over the summer but it was useless. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest anticipating what things that go bump in the night were about to come her way.

A skeleton popped out of nowhere less than 10 seconds in to this hell ride, making Nicole’s scream echo in to the night. Her deep breathing was doing her no good until a warm hand touched her arm, its presence making her feel slightly less panicked.

Waverly giggled. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you make that noise before.” Her hand rubbed soothing circles across Nicole’s wrist.

The redhead looked in front of them to make sure Wynonna was out of earshot. Luckily, she was too busy passing the flask between herself and Rosita. She stared directly at Waverly, no longer hiding her panicked state.

“That’s because this shit is scary, Waverly! There’s blood everywhere and who the hell decided giving clowns -- _CLOWNS_ _WAVERLY_ \-- access to axes and chasing people was a good life choice? And all the insects have 75 legs!”

Nicole would have waved her hands around manically to drive her point home but was too worried they would get chopped off. The redhead jumped again as a large spider flew far too close to her head. Her hand went over her heart, which she was pretty sure was about to leave her body so it didn’t have to deal with any more of this.

Was Nicole slightly embarrassed by her confession to the girl she had a major crush on? A little. Was she suddenly less concerned about that as they approached a forest full of creepy crawly mysteries she was not prepared? Yup. 

“There’s a reason I make Wynonna watch Hocus Pocus every year,” she confessed. “It’s so I don’t have to do stuff like _this_.”

Nicole sank her lanky frame further into the seat and looked rather ridiculous in the process. Her knees were now at her chest and the top of her beanie was all that could be seen over the side of the tractor cart.

“How do any of you actually enjoy this?” Her breathing had gotten shallow, her whole body filled with dread as the beginning of the trees came in to view. _Yup, that is a head on a stick, that is a HEAD TWIRLING ON A STICK._

Somehow, this Nicole -- panicked and trying to become one with the seat, barely looking over the side, beanie about as far down as it would go -- had Waverly falling even more for the ginger. She had never seen her like this. It was kind of cute and gave her an excellent excuse for what she did next. 

Waverly’s hand moved, intertwining their fingers together, much like that first day of school so many years prior. The angle was awkward, what with Nicole basically in a ball, but the brunette made it work.

She bent down to whisper in Nicole’s ear. “Well, I’ll hold your hand and keep you safe. Just, squeeze it if it gets too scary, ok?” Waverly squeezed Nicole’s now very sweaty hand for emphasis.

The redhead could only nod as she first looked at their interwoven hands, then up at Waverly’s eyes, where there was no hint of judgment, down to Waverly’s lips, and the moments of a few weeks ago came rushing back. Nicole felt warm and not out of sheer panic for whatever horror awaited them in the woods. 

Waverly squeezed her hand again, her hazel eyes comforting. “Ok?” 

She nodded once more. 

Nicole wasn’t sure if she had suddenly lost the ability to speak because of the way Waverly was looking at her, how their fingers together felt like the perfect fit, even in this weird position, or the clown with the bloody chainsaw currently running towards them at full-speed.

**_25 minutes and 42 seconds later_ **

The hayride seemed to have stopped but Nicole refused to open her eyes, squeezing them shut even tighter. She had fallen for that twice already on this hayride through her own personal hell. 

The first time they had stopped she knew it probably wasn’t done but got hopeful that they were on the shortest hayride imaginable and took the chance. She opened one eye, only to see a posse of Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, and an adult-size Chucky charging towards the side of the super not safe moving vehicle.

Nicole’s scream was so loud and high-pitched that even Wynonna, who was three rows ahead and three sheets to the wind, yelled to ask who had stepped on a dog. 

And yet, Waverly just squeezed her hand tighter. 

“I can let you know when we’re actually done if you want to keep your eyes closed.” Waverly’s eyes turned into half-moons in that smile Nicole loved so much. Without a reply, the brunette pulled their joined hands in to her lap. Nicole closed her eyes.

The second time, well, the second time had somehow been even more embarrassing. 

Time had lost all meaning as Nicole tried to only focus on the strong hand in her own, ignoring all the screams and sounds around her. She had no idea how long they had been traveling but eventually, they stopped. 

Nicole began to count to herself, “one Mississippi, two Mississippi.” By the time she had reached four she thought she was safe, the redhead figured they wouldn’t pick up speed again after four whole Mississippis, and that Waverly was just giving her a minute to collect herself before she let her know this was over.

She hesitated while she opened one eye and sighed a breath of relief as she sat more upright in her seat, her body thankful to be in an upright position again. They were out of the forest and in the cornfields. What could possibly go wrong there? For the first time since this had started Nicole thought she could relax, her shoulders crept back down, now away from her ears.

Nicole was about to say something to Waverly when she felt two hands on her. She looked down to see hands she didn’t recognize, covered in what she hoped was fake blood. A tight squeeze and someone asked, “Do you want to play a game?”

She shot out of her seat and around so fast that the redhead may have accidentally swung her arm with such force that it connected with the man’s chin.

See, with her eyes closed and only focus being on Waverly’s hand, Nicole didn’t notice the man-made to look like Jigsaw from Saw get on their cart as it idled **.**

Nicole did notice him once he was yelping in pain though. 

And as she apologized profusely.

And again when he got taken off with the help of Chucky and Freddy Krueger. 

And when she thought about him as the hayride began to move again, but not before the driver shot her a glare. 

Waverly grimaced at her as they continued past the cornfields and mouthed about how sorry she was. Nicole made a noise that even she would describe as an angry huff and shut her eyes again, then death-gripped Waverly’s hand. Sweaty palms be damned. Her dimples popped as Waverly took her other hand and covered them both. She leaned into Nicole’s side, snuggled comfortably with a smile on her face.

With all the horrors of earlier running through her brain, Nicole briefly forgot that they had stopped until Waverly leaned close, her entire upper half pressed into Nicole’s arm. 

“Nicole, it’s really safe to open your eyes this time. It’s actually done, I promise.”

Nicole turned her head towards the brunette, eyes still closed. “Are you sure?” she asked. 

Waverly beamed at the doofus, whose face was scrunched up and her beanie was pulled down to the bottoms of her eyebrows, almost covering her eyelids. Waverly found all of it quite adorable. 

“Yes, really,” Waverly laughed. “You can put your worry wrinkle away now.”

At that, Nicole’s eyes finally popped open. “I do not have a worry wrinkle, Waves” she mumbled.

“Yeah, you do.” The pad of Waverly’s index finger ran between Nicole’s eyebrows, her voice became low. “Right here."

Her finger trailed down Nicole’s nose, who followed her hand as Waverly gently laid it on the redhead’s jean-covered thigh. With the rips in her jeans, Nicole could feel Waverly’s touch every time her finger moved against her. She didn’t move, she was frozen in place.

Neither girl spoke as they sat in silence, a question in both their eyes but neither quite brave enough to ask. They could hear their friends moving towards the back of the hayride, mainly Wynonna wondering who drank all of her flask and Rosita pointing out it had been herself.

Waverly leaned forward slightly, her face much closer to Nicole’s, breath warm on her face. This was it, she was going to kiss Nicole right now, damn it. 

Much like she had in her room Waverly’s hand hesitatingly made its way to the nape of Nicole’s neck, playing with the soft red hairs. Nicole’s eyes darted between her lips and eyes, searching for hesitation, and seeing none from the younger woman. The redhead knew what she wanted to do, but she needed Waverly to be the one to take that final step. Close that gap. Make sure that Waverly wanted this just as badly as she did without feeling rushed. 

Waverly’s hand stopped moving as she really took in Nicole’s face, every freckle, every inch. She wanted to remember every single thing about this moment. 

“Nicole, can I…is it all right if...” Waverly started. 

Nicole was about to nod when she felt a much more familiar hand on her shoulder, causing the girls to break apart. 

“Way to go, Haught Shot, you killed Jigsaw,” Wynonna cackled. Nicole’s face grew red. 

“Shut up, Wynonna, leave her alone,” Waverly huffed.

“Oh, come on!” Wynonna doubled over in laughter. “There’s no way she was getting out of that without at least one of us making fun of her. She sucker-punched that dude!”

Waverly left her seat and held her hand out to Nicole, who accepted with a small smile. They could still hear Wynonna laughing as they took the steps out the back, only to be greeted by the older brunette trying to replicate the moment, much to the horror of Nicole.

“You were like, WA BAM.” Wynonna’s arm swung as her whole body turned and fell into Rosita, who gripped her tightly around the waist to steady her. “Dude, you should’ve seen your face once you realized he was on the ground. I only wish I had it on video.”

Nicole groaned loudly. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“She’s right, Earp.” Rosita playfully rolled her eyes. “Come on children, let’s go back to the homestead. Someone still owes me candy and my yearly viewing of Hocus Pocus.”

Wynonna stumbled slightly. “I already bought your candy, woman. It’s in my room.” She slung her shoulder over Rosita. “And fine, we can watch your dumb movie.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it too,” Dolls chuckled. Wynonna gave him the middle finger.

The trio of boys followed towards the cars. Nicole and Waverly slowed their pace to be a few feet behind.

Waverly nudged Nicole with her shoulder. “Hey, you should be proud of that punch, that guy was like two times your size! And you knocked him on his _ass_.”

Nicole could feel more than hear the brunette chuckling next to her, still snuggled into her side, hands held, as they continued walking. 

“Et tu, Waverly?”

Waverly looked up to see the mischief sparkling in brown eyes. “It was my only comment, I swear."

“Yeah, yeah, ok, Earp.” Nicole’s dimples popped out. “Next time, I’ll just make sure I have someone else there to hold my hand.” She blew a raspberry in her direction.

Waverly mock gasped and stopped in her tracks. “You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Eh, maybe. See what kind of mood I’m in." She shrugged and went to keep moving until Waverly pulled at her hand, keeping her in place.

After their second almost kiss Waverly was feeling slightly more brazen, so she stepped into Nicole’s space, putting their bodies almost flush against each other. She tugged at the bottom of Nicole’s coat.

“That would be incredibly rude, Nicole,” Waverly pouted. 

“Oh, know what’s rude, Waves? Using that pout on me when you know I’m defenseless against it.” Nicole giggled as she slowly put her hand on Waverly’s waist, who smiled as she felt the grip tighten. 

“Well,” Waverly closed the remaining space between them, her free hand moved to Nicole’s shoulder. “Know what else is just super rude?”

Nicole raised her eyebrow as she was lost in those hazel eyes again. “Hmmmm?”

Waverly took their conjoined hands and kissed Nicole’s palm. The redhead couldn’t help the smile that made its way across her face.

“My sister interrupting us every time I try to kiss you.” Waverly watched Nicole gulp. 

While their words had been flirty the nerves still radiated off of them both. 

“Nicole, can I finally kiss you?” Waverly asked, fear still evident in her voice. They disappeared the moment she saw Nicole nod with zero hesitation. 

Waverly kissed her hand once more then got up on her tiptoes, using the hand at Nicole’s shoulder for leverage to bring their faces closer together. Their noses bumped slightly, causing laughs from them both and revealing some of the tension, then their lips met. 

It was soft, chaste, but as Waverly went back down so her feet could be flat on the ground, all she could think was how that brief kiss had been better than any of the other kisses she had ever experienced. And given the look on Nicole’s face she seemed to feel the same. 

“That was amazing,” Nicole whispered as her eyes opened, full of adoration and wonderment that she had just kissed Waverly Earp.

“Yeah,” Waverly replied. Kissing Nicole, who tasted a little like vanilla-dipped doughnuts, had just become her new favorite thing. “Would it be ok if I did it again?”

“Absolutely.”

This time, Nicole leaned down and intertwined her hands at the small of Waverly’s back, bringing her closer. She brushed her nose across the bridge of Waverly’s as she leaned in. 

The second kiss was not nearly as short and Waverly didn’t want to stop. Her hands moved into red locks as Nicole’s tongue brushed along the bottom of Waverly’s lip. She was just about to open her mouth slightly when she heard something, well, someone coming towards them.

“Finally!” Wynonna barreled towards them as quickly as she could in her drunken state. Rosita close behind her. “Doc owes me $20 for you two finally kissing! Took you long enough.”

Nicole and Waverly put some space between them, only their hands connected, as they looked bashfully at each other, then at Wynonna and Rosita. 

Wynonna's words finally registered as the older brunette got in front of the duo.

“Wait, what do you mean _finally_?” Nicole asked. “And what do you mean Doc owes you money now?”

Wynonna threw her whole body into her eye roll. “You two seriously think none of us knew?”

“Knew what?” Waverly defended. 

“Baby girl, I pay attention.” Her pointer finger went back and forth between Nicole and Waverly. “You two have been giving each other heart eyes all freaking summer, and when you told me you came out to Nicole, I just sat back and waited. And bet Doc since he didn’t believe me.”

“Dolls figured it out first and then told her,” Rosita deadpanned. “You really think Miss Oblivious over here could’ve figured that out on her own? Wynonna wouldn’t know someone was hitting on her, or anyone around her, even if there was a floodlight pointed at her with a sign saying, “I like you in a not friend way and want to kiss you.’” 

“Hey!” Wynonna shoved Rosita lightly. “I know when people are getting hit on, especially when they’re hitting on me.”

“Ok, Wynonna, you just tell yourself that.” Rosita laughed as she patted Wynonna on the head.

Waverly slid her arm around Nicole’s waist. “Now that seems much more accurate. Dolls’ picks up on every little thing. Guess we weren’t as subtle as we thought.”

“No ma’am,” Wynonna said. 

Nicole put her arm over Waverly’s shoulders. “Shut up, Wynonna. Rosita gave you away already.”

“I hate you all,” Wynonna mumbled as she walked towards the cars. 

“Liar.” Rosita hooked arms with the brunette. “Come on, let’s go watch Hocus Pocus and eat too much candy.”

Waverly and Nicole watched as the two headed a few feet ahead, fighting about which Sour Patch flavor was the best. 

“You up for the annual viewing of Hocus Pocus? I know that’s much more your scare level,” Waverly teased.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Waves, and that I like kissing you.”

Waverly stood in front of Nicole. She was pretty sure she had never seen the redhead look this happy, a look mirrored on her own face.

“Oh yeah?” Waverly’s eyebrow arched in a question.

“Mhmmm, a whole lot.” They both smiled into their third kiss of the evening.

“Oh god, they’re making out again! Is this what it’s going to be like all the time now?” Wynonna sounded exasperated. “Haught, don’t think I won’t tell Waverly about your love for Allison and how you go on and on about how beautiful she is every year after Waverly goes to bed. I’ll make you stay to watch Saw tonight too!”

Waverly just stared at the redhead. “Oh yeah? Every year?”

Nicole reached up to rub the back of her neck. “I...ugh...I don’t do that every year. I just, ugh, figured you wouldn’t want to hear about that cause ugh.”

Waverly twisted her hands into the redhead’s jacket. “Nicole, you’re allowed to find other women attractive.” She got quiet and Nicole figured she was about to hear it. “As long as I’m your number one.”

“Duh.” The dimples that popped on Nicole’s face were probably about the best thing Waverly had ever seen. 

Hand-in-hand they approached the cars as Nicole leaned against her truck. She ran her hand back and forth over the back of her neck in what Waverly had known was her telltale sign of being nervous. 

“Hey, um, Waverly?” 

“Yeah, Nicole?”

Nicole’s palms got nice and sweaty, she hoped Waverly couldn’t feel it.

“She wouldn’t actually make me watch Saw, would she?” 

Nicole’s breathing quickened as she thought about anything having to do with that movie, the horror, the limbs being cut off, the saws. Then she shuddered thinking about how Wynonna would be making comments throughout about ways Nicole could knock out Jigsaw and save everyone. Oh god, there would be more reenacting. 

“Well, if she does, don’t forget, I’ll be there to hold your hand,” Waverly whispered.

The brunette could feel the nerves still radiating off Nicole as she moved in between her thighs. Waverly slid her hands inside the redhead’s jacket to pull her in.

Nicole smiled at their newfound closeness and Waverly’s hands rubbing small circles into her back. The brunette’s face looked up with what she hoped was a reassuring presence. 

“And it seems me holding your hand helped you get through the scary stuff tonight.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Nicole shrugged but with warmth in her eyes. “Except for when you let Jigsaw touch me.”

“Hey!” Waverly pushed Nicole’s arm and pulled her beanie further down her forehead. “It’s not my fault _you_ opened your eyes even though I hadn’t told you to.”

“Can’t believe I let you kiss me after that,” Nicole joked, pushing her beanie back up to where it originated.

Waverly pulled her body flush with Nicole’s. “And you let me do it again.” She kissed Nicole’s left cheek.

“And were crazy enough to let me do it a third time.” The brunette’s lips hovered over Nicole’s, who closed the gap between them. 

Then a car honked.

“Oh my god!” Wynonna hollered from the passenger seat of Dolls’ truck. “I am one hundred percent making you watch Saw 1 and 2, and I’m not letting you hide under a blanket. Or behind a pillow. Let’s gooooooooo.”

As the truck took off Nicole grumbled. She was in for a long evening, but it was hard to be upset for too long when she had Waverly wrapped in her arms, looking at her like she had hung the moon and the stars herself. 

The redhead leaned forward and let their foreheads rest together. 

“You promise to protect me from the scary stuff?”

Waverly smiled. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I base the thing with Nicole and her dad after a very similar moment from my own childhood? Maybe. (One hundred percent yes.)
> 
> Anyway, thanks as always for reading and if you too love Hocus Pocus come find me on Twitter [danacas1101 ](https://twitter.com/danacas1101) or if you just want to chat about Sour Patch Kids or anything really.


End file.
